The present invention relates to a reverse bending tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a reverse bending tool for bending a workpiece bent at a substantially right angle to a reverse curve.
Reverse bending tools of the type described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 146,272; 229,418; 1,823,489; 2,434,401; 3,119,432; 3,343,394; 3,387,478 and 3,680,346.
Objects of the invention are to provide a reverse bending tool of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to bend a workpiece initially bent at a substantially right angle in the shape of a 90.degree. dihedral to a reverse curve or substantially zero degree dihedral. The reverse bending tool of the invention is especially adaptable for use in the aluminum siding of structures, wherein the improved reverse bend may be utilized to hide the J channel and to provide a watertight seal of the trim on the side of the structure. The reverse bending tool of the invention also permits trimming after the installation of the siding more rapidly and with greater facility than do the known devices. The reverse bending tool of the invention seals the joints in the siding of a structure and insures that cracks, open seams and loose joints are eliminated as far as the transfer of moisture into the structure is concerned. The reverse bending tool of the invention is equally usable with sheet metal and metal initially bent at a substantially right angle to form a 90.degree. dihedral.